Back Stories
by IronThor Mrk.3
Summary: This is the back stories to my characters for 2 different fanfics I'm writing with my friends so let me know if it seems weird and I'll do my best to fix it


**This is the character list for my first attempt at a Percy Jackson Fanfic. It's not a final draft I'm still adding people and changing things so just letting you know. Leave any comments you have and message me if you get confused. First chapter will eventually follow(I have it written(actually for some time but I kept messing with it) so It will follow with a title that I still haven't thought of yet.)**

*Name – Robert Dwyer III jr MD Esquire. attorney at law (Doctor) (British)  
*Date of Birth - May 17, 1995  
*Parent - Athena  
*Power- Kean eyes (adrenaline rush) able to see moves faster and slows down everything around him  
*Hair Color - black hair {long hair over eyes}  
*Eye Color - brown eyes (changes to stormy grey when Adrenaline Rush)  
*Weapon - Crossbow and short sword  
*Residence outside of Camp Half-Blood - London England/ lives in Manhattan( floor apartment with everyone else)

*other notes - tea condenser

*Name - Kayeligh Harper (kiki) (American(southern))  
*Date of Birth - Oct 18, 1994  
*Parent- Zeus  
*Power - can summon lightning at anytime anywhere(in buildings) gains power during thunderstorms and can shoot lightning bolts from her bow  
*Hair Color - {long blonde hair alil past the shoulders }  
*Eye Color - sky blue eyes  
*Weapon – Bow and arrow throwing knives and dagger  
*Residence outside of Camp Half-Blood - lived in Memphis Tennessee /lives in Manhattan(floor apartment with everyone else)

*other notes – Robbies girlfriend

*Name - Cresenzo Auditore II ( (Australia)  
*Date of Birth - Dec 19,1995  
*Parent – Poseidon  
*Power - full control over water, talks to horses , Can control any water around him even if in the air of in his body, can summon water from anywhere anytime gains power when near or in water , has healing powers using water(can heal others also)  
*Hair Color – raven black hair (10th Doctor Hair from Doctor Who)  
*Eye Color - sea green eyes  
*Weapon - Weapon Sword(Shoretearer) (swords master) (tank)Knives(throwing and combat) axe (with extendable handle(one or two hand) laser pointer spear(button determines length) comb sword and dagger, shotgun(Mossberg 500 with Greek fire launcher), cross bow, long sword, short sword, colt .45 revolver (special) and bow (if chooses  
*Residence outside of Camp Half-Blood - from Brooklyn lives in Manhattan/Brooklyn(can go to floor apartment with everyone if chooses )

*other notes - {permanent tan and trademark black Stetson}, (owns car collection (magically altered) (bigger on the inside, guns (crossbows etc) indestructible), ) is adopted by Sally and Paul (uses Jackson at school and such) (Percy is his Greek brother and adopted brother) (parents killed by monsters when about the age of 10 and met Robert and James along with Percy when they got to camp)

*Name - James Murphy (JP Morgan) (Irish)  
*Date of Birth - April 26,1995  
*Parent - Apollo  
*Power – not yet known  
*Hair Color - brown hair - short crew cut  
*Eye Color - Brown eyes  
*Weapon - Bow and arrow dagger  
*Residence outside of Camp Half-Blood - From Staten island lives in Manhattan(floor apartment with everyone)

*other notes - has mortal brother named Seamus(13yrs), [Tall muscular], (best friends with Robert and Cresenzo and Kayeligh)

*Name - Brenden Bjorkl (BJ)(Swedish)  
*Date of Birth - Aug 13th 1996  
*Parent – Hermes  
*Power – very deceptive  
*Hair Color - blonde hair  
*Eye Color - emerald green eyes  
*Weapon – sword *Residence outside of Camp Half-Blood – Known – Manhattan with everyone in floor apartment

*other notes - the trickster and is able to steal stuff (third favor child of Hermes after the Stroll brothers) (ask Brendan)

*Name - Khala Smith (New York)(German)  
*Date of Birth - 9/26/98  
*Parent – Apollo  
*Power –  
*Hair Color - Black Hair  
*Eye Color -Cat green  
*Weapon – Bow and Arrow *Residence outside of Camp Half-Blood – Known – Manhattan with everyone in floor apartment/ Gasport New York

*Name - Cynthia Aleksandrovsky (Cindy/from Drescher the nanny) (Russian )  
*Date of Birth - March 7, 1995  
*Parent - Polyhymnia(muse)  
*Power – not yet known  
*Hair Color - brown hair (Long hair past shoulders) *Eye Color - Blue eyes  
*Weapon - Ju-jitsu /dagger  
*Residence outside of Camp Half-Blood - from LA Cali and lives in Manhattan(lives in floor apartment with everyone)

*other notes - really cool dancer, James' girlfriend

*Name – Meghan Pryce (American (with Chicagoan acccent)  
*Date of Birth – July 19,1995  
*Parent – Athena  
*Power – No known power  
*Hair Color – Blonde (to bout mid-back)  
*Eye Color - stormy grey eyes  
*Weapon - Short sword and dagger (occasionally crossbow uses tactically like her brother)  
*Residence Chicago/Manhattan (floor apartment with everyone)

*other notes - sister of Robert and Annabeth ( can fight in hand to hand combat as well)

*Name - Renee Duche´ (French)  
*Date of Birth - make later  
*Parent - Aphrodite  
*Power – make later  
*Hair Color – Red  
*Eye Color - blue  
*Weapon - Spear  
*Residence – Camp Half Blood/ From Chartres France

Percy Jackson - Son of Poseidon Control over water , Weapons Riptide Water , Curse of Achilles black hair sea green eyes greatest demigod to live heir to the sea (blackjack) talks to horses etc Aug 18th(take from book) my brother lives/from Manhattan (wrist watch shield) can summon water from anywhere anytime gains power when near or in water , has healing powers using water(can heal others also) Has mortal mother named sally and stepfather named Paul Cresenzo is his adopted brother

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena blonde hair stormy grey eyes dagger cap of invisibility Robbie's and Meghan's Sister*(take from book) from San Francesco lives in Manhattan (with Percy)

Grover (Satyr) Brown hair and brown eyes (Percy's best friend and older (300yrs?) reed pipes and stick

Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades (over 80 yrs old) black hair black eyes

Back Stories

Cresenzo- born in Italy and moved to Australia at the age of 7 and at the age of 13 his mother was killed during a thunderstorm and after he heard about Camp Half-Blood and moved to Brooklyn and later got an apartment in Manhattan with his girlfriend Meghan and was adopted by Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis after he met Percy and Percy told his mom what has happened to him and he moved in with him and Meghan moved in also. Cresenzo met Meghan almost the same way Percy met Annabeth a year earlier. Being attacked by the Montour on his way to camp and defeating him with no training but passing out shortly after and being brought into camp by Percy, Annabeth and Meghan(sisters). Because Cresenzo has a great knowledge of computers with the help of Meghan and Annabeth they made a wireless network that cannot attract monster and can only be used by the camp. Along with Percy, Cresenzo is hated by Poseidon's Wife Amphitrite and called a traitor. Cresenzo also owns a impressive car collection with magical altered cars (with the help of Charles Beckendorf and his brother Ibrahima. He is also the lead singer/part drummer/backing vocals and also co-founders of His and Roberts' band Numb To The Voices. Cresenzo has a weird mixture of an Italian, Australian and New York accent at times his accents would vary on what he is talking about and to whom. One day he might have a full blown Australian accent(which Meghan finds attractive) and the next he could have a Italian accent complete with him also speaking extremely fast and also speaking in Italian at times if he gets mad or hyper(btw don't get him or Percy mad because bad things will happen). When he speaks in a New York accent he could pass as a regular New Yorker like Percy. Cresenzo can also impersonate almost any accent there is. Cresenzo has a athletic build. He is usually classified as tall (about 5'10 a lil shorter than Percy) and muscular with strong legs and muscular arms (he is stronger than Percy)

Meghan- Born in Chicago and lived there until she was 5 then moved to New York City and lived there with Cresenzo in a apartment and her father resides in North Carolina. She visits him with Cresenzo or he visits New York. Met Cresenzo at Camp Half-blood almost the same way Annabeth met Percy and learns who Cresenzo is during the time until he is claimed and then he moves in with Percy in the Poseidon cabin. She is also the backing vocals and part drummer to her boyfriend Cresenzo' and friends Roberts' band The Rising Heroes.. Meghan has a Chicagoan accent due to her living in Chicago but it is slowly going away. (Sadly due to Cresenzo always laughing at the accent because he likes it). Meghan has a slim build and stands about 5' 6-7 she's about the same height as Annabeth.

Robert- Born in Britain and lived a normal life until his father and step-mother died in a car crash when he was 12. He then moved to New York and went to Camp Half-Blood a little bit before Cresenzo arrived. as for being a son of Athena he was very smart and always asked a lot of questions always looking for things to learn. He survived the Car Crash by his mother telling him what to do. He then quickly became good friends with Cresenzo, Meghan, Percy, James and Brenden. His sister is Annabeth Chase and Meghan Pryce. He is also the co-founder and lead guitar and backing vocals to his and Cresenzo' band The Rising Heroes. . Robert has a heavy British accent from his 12 yrs in the United Kingdom. Robert has a slim build as well. He is speedy and is able to climb trees and rocks quite well. He is about 5'8-9.

Kayleigh- Born in Memphis Tennessee she is the daughter of Zeus and sisters with Thalia Grace who is a huntress for Artemis. She (like Thalia becomes good Friends with Annabeth and later Meghan). She is also the cousin of Percy and Cresenzo who are sons of Poseidon. she arrives at the camp at 13 and is the same again as Percy, Annabeth and Thalia(even though her birthday is later). She meets Robert and starts date him eventually. She is the backing vocals, backing bass and part guitarist and piano player to her boyfriends Roberts' and Cresenzo' band The Rising Heroes. . Kayleigh has a slight southern accent which has slowly been disappearing during her time in New York. Kayleigh has a slim build along with Robert and is about 5'6ish. She is able to climb rocks and trees quite fast and has very good accuracy with her bow(she has the second best accuracy behind James) She is also able to chain link her lightning through Robert for a greater distance. (Cresenzo is learning to do this as well)

James- Born in Staten Island New York and came to Camp Half-Blood at the age of 12. He is the son of Apollo and is assistant counselor to Will Solace. He became quick and Good friends with Robert and Cresenzo and after meet their respected girlfriends (Kayleigh and Meghan and became good friends with them). He later met his girlfriend Cynthia who is a great dancer. Being son of Apollo he is able to play a number of different instruments but is mostly drawn to guitar and plays rhythm guitar with Roberts' and Cresenzo' band The Rising Heroes. He also has a younger brother named Seamus who is 13yrs old and is mortal. Both James and Seamus have a slight Irish accent. James is the tallest among the group standing at 6'3 (he's the same height as Tyson) He is also the strongest along with Cresenzo. He has a athletic build and able to climb trees and rocks with ease. He is classified as the sniper of the group due to his great accuracy with his bow.

Cynthia - Born in Russia she moved to Los Angles when she was 6 and has a slight touch of a Russian accent. At the age of 10 she moved to Manhattan and at 12 she attended Camp Half-Blood. she can fight with ju-jitsu and a dagger. She has a really unique dancing style which paired with her boyfriend's James' Musical talents works perfectly. She is the only one in the band that does not play an instrument. Cynthia has a slim build and ironically the shortest of the group standing at 5'5 she is speedy with her dragger and has quick hands in hand to hand combat able to defeat enemies quickly.

Brenden - Born in Stockholm Sweden moved to Gasport NY and lives in the city in the apartment during the camp season with everyone else. Brenden is the son of Hermes and is the youngest of the group (a year younger). Being a son of Hermes Brenden plays tricks and steals things from the campers but knows he shouldn't do it to anyone in the group because they will always get revenge. Brenden is also the bassist in Roberts' and Cresenzo' band The Rising Heroes.

Percy Jackson Ideas Edit

Brenden sandy color hair

Able to steal/obtain whatever he wants and smuggle it into camp

Meghan looks very similar to Annabeth except for the hair

Cresenzo Italian/Australian

Uses Jackson for school name and such but uses Auditore II for everything else

(Looks like Percy)

Has about 5-8 Stentons

Car collection can be accessed from any garage as long as he allows it

Parents killed at the age of 8 cause of Zeus not wanting him to live

Is so good with electronics and engines some people believe he is son of

Hephaestus

Looks almost exactly like Percy except for himself being about an inch shorter

and more muscle mass but they are just as similar in every other way

Renée change weapon

Etc

voks ideas

Battle axe (2 handed)

Mike Tolkachev

Dark Brown eyes

Moscow Russia

Long slicked back like loki

BAND IDEA

Name: Numb To The Voices

Origins: New York, New York

Gene: any kind of music but mostly rock-heavy rock, screamo, metal,

Members: Robbie- lead guitar, vocals (screamo/metal) co-founder

Kayleigh- backing bass, vocals, and guitar (vocals on certain songs(paramore,

Evanescence, linkin park etc)

Brenden- bass, vocals (screamo)

James -Rhythm guitar, drummer, backing bass, vocals, keyboard etc.

Meghan-vocals, part drummer, and acoustic guitar player (vocals on certain songs

(Paramore, evanescence, linkin park etc)

Cresenzo- lead vocals, part drummer, backing guitar, vocals (on some songs)

(Prefers rock and 60s-80s rock such as The Beatles. But he likes doing Daughtry,

Bruno Mars and Maroon 5 along with many others. With his unique vocal ability he

can basically mimic hundreds of artists pitch to match the song he sings to

make it sound more realistic. He can do bands like Van Halen. His favourite

bands to do are Three Days Grace and Theory of a Deadman

School: Tottenville high hydras -public school

Colors: purple and gold

All sports rugby

Robbie- captain of fencing team/ ultimate freebie baseball (starting 3rd

Baseman) 69

Kayleigh -Archery team captain 96

Brendan male cheerleader soccer (right outside midfield) baseball

(catcher/short/1st base) 13

James - basketball/ football (power forward/oline tackle and nose guard) 74

Cynthia- captain of the dance squad

Meghan- track star/ softball shortstop 19

Cresenzo- football (star FB and de) basketball (point gaurd) baseball

(outfield(all 3 positions ) 1st, and shortstop 3rd) 23 ( all sports)

Cresenzo Nicknames- Chris/Criss, Aussie, Ten, Tennant, Tenny, Hunter, Captain

Jack Harkness, John Smith, smithy

Way they dress

Robbie - t-shirt and jeans some band shirts

Kayleigh - t-shirt and jeans (lil dressy)

James - jeans and t-shirt athletic wear (shorts, workout shirts etc)

Cynthia - jeans and t-shirts (dance stuff)

(50/50 dressy or casual)

Brenden - black dress (t-shirts jeans jackets etc)

Meghan - causal/dressy wear (t-shirts jeans shorts etc)

Cresenzo - t-shirt jeans (band and athletic shirts) or jeans and dress shirt

(Depends how he's feeling) (Jack Harkness dressy) (Jack Harkness and David

Tennant trench coats (wears when dressy-casual))

Name: Kylie Hart (Italian/Greek)-Daughter of Aphrodite

Hair:Light Long Brown Hair with curls

Skin: Not to pale and not too tan

Eyes:Hazel

Age:17

Height:5'8

Powers: Controls people's (humans) feelings

Personality: She's cheerful, she sings,play piano, she likes old movies, classic

cars, music, fashion, books, dancing, baseball, hockey,football, & hanging out

with her friends. Favorite colors are yellow,green & purple. Food hambugers and

fries, Music everything with a good beat. She dislike people who chases after

her only for her beauty and how she never sees her mother.

Background Story: Her father is Mark Hart & mother is Aphrodite mother

had to leave her at the age of 5 because she was a Godness so, Kylie lived with

her father in California but, moved to New York, Manhatten (lives in a penhouse)

because her father thought it was right for her so, she could understand what

she is (a demi-god). She goes to Camp Half-Blood & to Tottenville were she is

the captian of the color guard. So besides her mom leaving her at age 5. Kylie

had a pretty awesome life. She lived in California with her father but, than

moved to New York City, at the age of 11. When she ask her father why they moved

he said "Just to breathe and start fresh". Kylie didn't know why he said that

but, when they got to New York she made a new friends. When she was 16, her

father told her what she was (a demi-god). She thought he was joking but, he

wasn't. She couldn't believe it but, it all made since why boys won't stop

chasesing her and girls wanted to be her. So perhaps she could find out more

stuff her father has be hidding from her?

Personality

Brenden - stoner/ school "drug-lord" laid back stoner - stoner by day drug lord

at night

Robbie - calm/ sociopath

James - laid back optimist

Cynthia - calm and quiet

Kayleigh - mood effects weather do what you gotta do person like Robbie chill

99.9% of time at camp serious on quests

Meghan - happy most of the time doesn't like to brag about her academics...

Except to Cresenzo afraid of spiders likes the water one of the "popular" kids

will do anything for her friends really good fighter (strategic mostly) very

good athlete very energetic likes to make fun of Cresenzo (sea boy) ( like what

Annabeth Does to Percy) loves when Cresenzo sings to her


End file.
